Teenage Liberator Corps
by blackcanary666
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre contre Vandal Savage, l'humanité est réduite à l'esclavage. Les membres survivant de la Justice League décident de créer une école pour jeunes dotés de capacités incroyable afin de former une nouvelle génération de super-héros capable de contrer les forces de Savage.
An 2050, Terre 52. Les vestiges de la guerre de 2040 sont encore visible, un peu trop visible. L'humanité a perdu, elle est devenue esclave d'un tyran immortel connu sous le nom de Vandal Savage. Les survivants hommes, femmes et enfants sont contraints de servir celui-ci sous peine de mourir ou d'être envoyés dans des camps de travail... Voila trop de temps que cela dure.

Quelque part non loin de la terre flottante dans l'espace, l'ancienne Tour de Garde de la Justice League. A l'intérieur, une personne observe l'obscurité de la galaxie. Il pense. Il pense à la guerre, aux victimes. Il se retourne et voit dressé en plein milieu de l'ancienne salle de réunion un monument saluant la mémoire des morts et portés disparus. La liste est longue, trop longue.

Robin (mort au combat), Batwoman (morte au combat), Green Arrow (porté disparu), HawkGirl (portée disparue), Rip Hunter (présumé mort)...

Son regard s'arrête sur le nom gravé de Rip. Il soupire et un fragment de mémoire lui revient.

"Ici le capitaine Rip Hunter, je suis dans un vaisseau accompagné de mon équipage, Gidéon ne répond plus, nous n'avons plus d'arme de défense et les soldats de Savage nous attaquent ! Que quelqu'un réponde ! Nom de Dieu... Palmer, réessayez de connecter le périphérique, nous allons tenter de faire un saut dans le temps !

"Cela fait 100 fois que je vous dis que RIEN ne marche ! Nous allons mourir voilà ! » hurla Ray Palmer à l'encontre du capitaine. Dans un coin, du vaisseau, le professeur Stein tentait de connecter des vieux câbles. Il avait comme toujours une idée en tête. Il allait essayer de court-circuiter le vaisseau afin qu'il s'auto-réinitialise et qu'il puisse les transporter vers une autre époque. Cela semblait fou mais les membres de l'équipage qui ne croyaient pas à la réussite le laissèrent tout de même faire. Tout d'un coup l'obscurité et le silence envahit la pièce. Il ne se passa que quelques millièmes de secondes pour que le vaisseau ne se réactiva. Les membres de l'équipage s'observèrent et une violente secousse frappa l'engin.

"BORDEL ! Ici le capitaine Rip Hunter, mon équipage et moi sommes dans la merde totale. Que quelqu'un réponde ! » Il y'eu un crissement et enfin une voix se fit entendre.

"Capitaine Rip Hunter, Tour de Garde de la Justice League ici Batman. Quel est le problème ? »

"Le problème ? » hurla Sara Lance de l'arrière du vaisseau. Le problème est qu'on va tous crever bordel de merde !

"Capitaine Hunter, où êtes vous et avec qui ? » demanda Batman, d'un ton calme comme à son habitude.

"Ici Hunter, nous sommes quelque part paumés dans l'espace, se trouve avec moi Sara Lance, Martin Stein et Ray Palmer ! Le professeur Stein a réussi à réactiver le saut espace temps, nous allons tenter de faire... » BIIIIIIIIP

Un son strident retentit dans les oreilles du chevalier noir. Il tenta d'appeler l'équipage sans aucune réponse. Étaient ils morts ? Avaient ils réussi à sauter dans le temps ? Il n'en savait rien et il avait peur.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru Batman. Quelques mois plus tard, il avait appris que leur vaisseau avait été frappé mais avait aussi fait un saut dans le temps et était resté bloqué dans le vide temporel. Personne n'y est jamais entré ni sorti et personne ne sait à quoi cela ressemble. Soudain, un bruit fit sursauter Batman. Il se retourna et vit une silhouette féminine qui l'observait. Il s'agissait de Wonder Woman. Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu t'en veux toujours pour ce qui est arrivé à Rip n'est ce pas ? Tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute, leur vaisseau était a des années lumières de la base tu n'aurais rien pu faire... Allons donc, les nouveaux élèves sont arrivés, nous devons les accueillir comme il se doit »

Quelques heures plus tard, les membres de la Justice League, ou ce qu'il en restait étaient installés en hauteur d'un hall immense et observèrent les nouveaux arrivants de l'école. Martian Manhunter se leva et se dirigea vers les nouveaux élèves. Ceux-ci se mirent en file indienne afin de passer le test mental et être assigné à une famille. Certains étaient surexcités et on en entendait dire par ci et par la « J'espère que Superman sera mon tuteur ! » « Tu rigoles ! Moi je veux être avec The Flash, il est rapide et tellement drôle ».

D'en haut, Batman pensait. Il pensait à la guerre et à ces enfants qui allaient devoir être formés pour se battre contre les forces de Savage. Il pensait à la Terre et aux autres planètes. Il pensait à Robin, à Oliver, à Hal... voilà trop de temps que cela dure.


End file.
